


Before Midnight

by rockinghorse



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinghorse/pseuds/rockinghorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day hiking, what's better than a nice, warm bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta - the amazing OverEasy who did wonder to this fic and made it read so much better!!!

_New Zealand is so magical. We spent the day hiking in the mountains and enjoyed some of the_ _most amazing views I’ve ever seen. Just look at the colour of the lake!_ (pic attached) _For a_ _moment I thought I was actually in Middle-earth. You really should come visit for the summer._

 

One tap on the screen and the message was on its way to his brother. Stretching lazily, Richard put down his phone and let out a contented sigh.

 

Much as he enjoyed being part of a film as epic as The Hobbit, these rare breaks in the hectic shooting schedule - when he can shed his heavy dwarvish costume for a few days - were always a welcome change. During the daylong hike, the crisp mountain air had lifted his spirits and cleared his mind of Thorin’s doom and gloom. Now he was lying comfortably on a cot inside a rustic trail hut. Outside, the darkening sapphire-blue sky unfurled itself over the distant slopes and beyond.

 

"Is it time to sleep?" mumbled the tousled mop of hair resting against his shoulder.

 

Richard couldn’t help but run his fingers through the soft, brown thatch and ruffle it up some more, his nostrils breathing in the lingering sweet scent of olive shampoo.

 

Glancing at the other cot in the room, he coughed pointedly and said, “I take it you have no intention of sleeping in your own bed tonight, as usual."

 

The second cot, freshly made and still pristine, had their coats and gear strewn all over it.

 

"Well - " Lee drawled, "it’s so cold in here - all that snow and wind - we can stay much warmer if we snuggle." Even in the dark, Richard could see the mischievous gleam in his eyes and the cheeky grin spreading across his face - like a much loved puppy, Lee knew he could get away with anything.

 

Under the covers, the younger man sneakily curled one of his long legs around the other man’s ankle.

 

Richard silently rolled his eyes. The heating in the hut was in fact quite ample, but the size of the cot was not - it was barely big enough for one strapping fellow, let alone two. If one of them turned suddenly in the middle of the night, the other might well tumble off the narrow bed.

 

Heaving a dramatic sigh, Richard turned off the bedside lamp and muttered, "You're insufferable." But the laughter in his voice told a different story.

 

Because that was exactly how Richard wanted to sleep too.


End file.
